Relaciones estilo Black
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: TWOSHOOT para el Desafío "Pareja extraña" entre ShackingOffTheChains y Hermi-SsS :  Sirius tuvo sentimientos nunca resueltos, y elige el peor momento para resolverlos. Summary patético
1. Aquella fría forma de quererse

Sirius y su prima intercambiaron miradas. El ruido del comedor principal desentonaba con sus silenciosas miradas. El motivo de aquella muda observación no tenía razón aparente, o al menos eso hubiera pensado cualquiera. Ambos sabían muy bien porqué miraban al otro, aunque no tenían idea de por qué el otro tenía una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, tal como ellos.

* FLASH BACK *

-Sirius, desde que nos conocmos sabes que no eres un amigo para mí, eres un hermano, mi compañero de vida, serías mi alma gemela de no ser por Lily.-dijo James. Cualquiera habría reído tras ese comentario, y lo hubiera considerado un chiste. Pero Sirius, conociéndolo, sabía que James hablaba en serio.  
-Gracias, James, tú también eres como un hermano. Pero aún no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.-afirmó intrigado Sirius.  
-¡Déjame continuar! Mis padres también te consideran un hijo, por lo tanto, ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?  
Sirius no daba crédito a sus oídos. No creía lo que James acababa de decir. Sirius sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído. La felicidad lo llenó por completo, y por un instante pensó que desde ese momento, aquellos vestigios de desgracia en su vida estaban desapareciendo, y que lo único que hacía que su existencia no fuese perfecta estaba por desaparecer. Aquelo que lo había infeliz iba a terminar en aquel instante.  
La respuesta a la pregunta quedó implícita tras la sonrisa de Sirius. James también le sonrió, y se abrazaron, como hermanos que eran.  
Aquella sería la última navidad que Sirius pasaría con los Black. Al final de aquel receso escolar, Sirius estaría viviendo con los Potter.

* FIN FLASH BACK *

Para Sirius, aquella sería la última vez que vería a su prima, aquella prima por la cual siempre había tenido afinidad, cierta empatía, porque aunque todos esperaban que la odiase, él realmente la conocía, la conocía muy bien. Aquellas charlas que habían tenido cuando pensaban que nadie los escuchaba le habían presentado a una mujer que era diferente a lo que mostraba. La importancia radicaba en que sus familias ya sabían que Sirius era un rebelde, aunque con 16 años aún no se lo podía denominar un traidor a la sangre, puesto que podía ser una fase adolescente, o al menos eso esperaban todos. Pero su prima no era una adolescente. Debía conservar la compostura, y no esperaban verla hablando con su rebelde primo Sirius. Ella era una mujer de la familia Black, esperando para desposarse con un sangre pura. Aunque estaba mal visto, ellos mantenían largas charlas a escondidas, y su prima se abrió con él, y formaron una gran amistad. Ella le relató lo mucho que repudiaba, tanto como él, aquella obsesión de los Black por la pureza de sangre, aunque fingiese estar totalmente a favor de aquella actitud. Sirius se sentía triste por su prima, la cual no podía ser ella misma ni siquiera frente a sus hermaas. Él, a pesar de agradecido, se sentía mal por ser la única persona con la cual su prima podía ser ella misma Pero aquella iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver a su prima. Y, luego de 16 años de conocerla, aún no comprendía cómo podía tenerle tanto afecto a una persona. Claro que quería a James, pero a su prima la quería de otra manera. La quería más que fraternalmente... y todavía no comprendía de qué manera la quería, luego de 16 años. Pero aquel no era el momento para preguntarse qué sentía hacia su prima.  
-Me voy.-dijo Sirius fingiendo una sonrisa. Rápidamente ésta desapareció de su rostro, no podía fingir estar bien, dolía demasiado.  
-Lo comprendo, primo.-dijo ella, brindándole una melancólica sonrisa, la cual claramente no era fingida.-Tienes el valor de hacer lo que yo no. Huir.-dijo con tristeza. Bajó la cabeza.  
-Tú también puedes hacerlo.-dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo subir la cabeza de nuevo.-Nada te lo impide.

-Yo no soy como tú, yo soy cuidadosa de mis actos, no me atrevería a arriesgarme así, no puedo dejar la seguridad de mi familia para embarcarme en una aventura. Yo nunca estuve dotada de tu valentía.-dijo ella, borrando lenta y paulantinamente la sonrisa de su rostro.-No puedo huir, no tengo a donde ir tampoco. Y mi familia, buena o mala, es lo único que tengo.  
-Te gusta la estabilidad que te brindan tus padres.-dijo él mordazmete. Ella, acostumbrada a que se hiciesen bromas por el estilo (él, hablando sobre la falsedad de ella, ella, hablando del afán de él de hacerse el chico malo y rebelde), se sonrió.  
-Sí, soy una niña mimada de ellos, me gusta que me mantengan y odiarlos igualmente, a ellos y a su terrible ideología de la pureza de sangre. Me encanta tener la seguridad de un techo y una familia poderosa que me mantendrá siempre. Al menos no soy un tonto que alardeará haberse escapado de su tiránica familia.-dijo ella, levantando las cejas con una sonrisa.  
-Pero yo soy feliz.-dijo Sirius con sarna. Él todavía no había aprendido que decir aquello le dolía más a él que a ella. Ella mostraba su melancólica sonrisa de dolida, y él se quedaba por días con la intriga de si la había herido enserio. Así sucedió aquella vez, y Sirius entristeció, él había ganado la discusión, pero su costo había sido decirle algo bastante hiriente.  
-Siempre serás mi prima favorita.-dijo él, soslayando aquel comentario anterior.-Aunque todos crean que te odio porque eres conformista de la actitud conservadora de nuestra familia en cuanto a nuestra sangre.-Ella sonrió.  
-Si no se suponiese que nos odiásemos te daría un abrazo.  
-Yo también lo haría.-dijo él. La sonrisa de ella desapareció, para que volviese a adoptas aquella expresión altiva y tan propia de los Black, aunque Sirius sabía que ella disfrutaba más mostrando una amplia sonrisa.  
-Te extrañaré, primo.-dijo ella.  
-Yo también, querida prima.-dijo él.-No seas conformista, atrévete a rebelarte contra la tiránica familia Black.-murmuró. Ella siró entre dientes y lo miró por última vez. Su primo, la persona que más había querido en todo el mundo, se marchaba de su lado, para ser feliz, para escapar de la familia que tanto odiaba. Ella no podía hacer nada: más que pedirle que no se fuera, su alma estaba pidiendo a gritos tener la valentía para hacer lo que él.


	2. Rechazo que suena a poesía

Ella se encontraba más maravillosa y hermosa que nunca. Sirius nunca había visto a su prima tan bella. Aquel vestido blanco le quedaba maravilloso. Sirius, además de sentirse extasiado por su belleza, se sintió terrible: el día de la boda de su prima se dió cuenta de que la amaba más que nunca, y no comprendía cómo un gesto tán hipócrita y egoísta podía provenir de él, aquel tipo de actitudes no eran propias suyas. Pero definitivamente tenía el alma a los pies, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de llorar en su vida. Su prima mayor, a la cual siempre había amado, se estaba casando, estaba a punto de ser desposada. Y era la segunda vez que las vicisitudes de la vida lograban que ellos dos se separasen, pero esta vez no había vuelta atrás.  
-Te ves preciosa, prima.-dijo él, con el corazón en la boca, sin poder decir nada más. Él, debía admitirlo, era un niño simplemente, comparado con la ostentosa e imponente figura de su prima mayor, y por eso se sentía estúpido haciéndole un cumplido. Ella se volteó y su rostro mostró una sonrisa más amplia y radiante que nunca. Sirius no creía que existiese persona más bella que ella.  
-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas podido venir, Sirius, hay tanto que debo decirte...-dijo, suspirando, con aquel acento inglés que tanto lo derretía.  
-No me perdería tu boda por nada del mundo, sobre todo si soy el padrino.-dijo él, mientras su alma se quebraba en miles de pedazos. Sirius respiró hondo, tomó valor y continuó.-Hay algo que debo decirte, que tengo guardado desde hace mucho.-Hizo una pausa.-Demasiado.  
-Dime, primo, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.-dijo ella poniendole una mano en el hombro. Él la observó devastado.  
-No necesito nada, quiero algo. Quiero decirte que si hay algo que quiero, es a tí. No sé cómo nunca te lo dije, pero para mí eres maravillosa.-hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, conteniendo la rabia y la frustración. Miró a su prima, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y le dijo.-Ted es un hombre muy afortunado, Andrómeda.  
La expresión del rostro de Andrómeda o pudo mostrar tanto dolor y desesperación. Pálida, aunque tratando de mantener la compostura, habló.  
-¡Ay Sirius! No puedes decirme eso ahora. No puedes venir aquí a decirme que me quieres. ¡Tantos años estuve luchando para acallar aquella voz en el corazón que me decía que te amaba! Y cuando te fuiste, me convencí de que era el final, de que ya no podía decirte lo mucho que te amaba. Y esa atracción se terminó por extinguir, sólo resurgiendo cuando conocí a Ted: pensé que sería un tributo al amor que te tuve, hacerte caso y desposarme con alguien de sangre mestiza. ¡Cuidado! No estoy diciendo que no ame a Ted, simplemente que si no fuese por tí y por todo lo que me dijiste al ser tú adolescente, yo no habría tenido el valor de casarme con él. ¡Ay Sirius, si tan sólo me lo hubieses dicho hace tres años, cuando partiste, las cosas serían tan diferentes! No me hubiese importado el hecho de que fueses mi primo, ni tampocome importaba la diferencia de edad.-hizo una pausa, se sentó en el banco de su tocador y se agarró la cabeza.-¡Ay Sirius, que tontos hemos sido! ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos acallado así nuestros corazones? Esto es terrible... ¿Y quién nos saca esta angustia que tenemos tan adentro? Oh, querido Sirius, hemos sucumbido ante el miedo al rechazo, ante el arrebatado terror a que nuestro amor no fuese correspondido, cuando sí lo era. Me extraña que, dada tu valentía y tus agallas, te haya dominado el miedo. ¡Ay Sirius! Lamento esto, lamento que esto se haya resolvido como se resolvió! Siento por ambos que la verguenza y el miedo nos hayas ganado.-teminó. Sirius estaba sonriendo.  
-"¡Ay Andrómeda! Si hay algo que ha cautivado mi pobre corazón es tu majestuosa forma de hablar, tu poética forma de decir aquello que tanto me hirió siempre. ¿Por qué sólo lastimas con palabras que me dejan extasiado, y en vez de verme lastimado me encuentro maravillado con cada palabra que dices?"-dijo, imitando a su prima.-Vete al diablo, tú y tu majestuosa forma de hablar.  
Andrómeda no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirándolo con una melancólica mirada. Los dos, sin decir nada, fueron letamente a encontrarse en un tristísimo abrazo, fruto de su hipocresía y de su miedo. Ninguno de los dos lloró, ambos seguían siendo Black, o al menos tenían sus genes en la sangre. De hecho, ese había sido el problema desde el principio. Aquella frialdad propia de los Black las había imposibilitado decir lo que sentían. Porque para ellos era innecesario y tonto postrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento de afecto. Esto había sido difícil de superar cuando Sirius se mudó con los Potter, pero poco a poco había empezado a abrirse más con la gente, sobre todo con James y su familia, y también Remus. Y, gracias a aquel cambio, pudo encontrar la valentía para ir y hablar con su prima, la persona que más amó en su vida, y hallar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, y poder confesárselos. En ese abrazo, los dos sintieron sus frustrados corazones latir, y la rabia los consumió por no poder ser más, se odiaron a sí mismos por no haber hablado antes, se detestaron y quisieron morir. Peor Andrómeda no había cambiado un ápice de su opinión sobre el evento que se desarrollaría aquel día.  
-Sirius, amo a Ted.-dijo, firme.-Y no dejaré de casarme hoy por este incidente.  
-Lo sé prima, y no hay nada que puedas hacer que me alegre más que casarte con él.-dijo, con una sonrisa, tomñandole a mano a su prima.-Si te quisieses ecapar conmigo, me sentiría terrible por haberte quitado de las manos de Ted, y sé que serás mucho más feliz con él que conmigo.  
-Coincido contigo, incluso en lo último.-dijo ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño de manera cruel. Sirius tuvo por un momento una sombra de desilusión en sus ojos, pero rápidamenre Andrómeda agregó.-es broma. Contigo también sería MUY feliz.  
Sirius sonrió. No estaba triste, porque ella sonreía, y ese era un espectáculo hermoso, le encantaba verla sonreír. Ya no importaba si ella le había dicho lo que él tristemente esperaba, lo qur impoeraba era que iba a casarse, y ella estabe feliz, y eso le bastaba a él para contentarse por su prima.  
-Si tú estás feliz, es lo único que necesito.-dijo él. Seguidamente le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, no sin antes volver a admirar lo bella que estaba. Ted Tonks, definitivamente, era un hombre afortunado.


End file.
